ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyans Appear!
This story contains some canon and fanon in it. This what if deals with the early DBZ. *Gohek and Slalena appear in this story *Some different scenes are in this what if The Start of DBZ; An Unknown Alien The Threat Appears (A spaceship flies into the atmosphere of Earth) Raditz: Finally landed on this damn planet. Now where the hell is Kakarot? Farmer: You! Sonic the Hedgehog! You get ovah here', and I'll shoot your body into pieces. Raditz: Why would I bother with a human with a power level of 5? Farmer: Mess with me again. Or it is comin' up! (He cocks his gun) Raditz: Hmph. (Raditz grins as the Farmer shoots at him) (He catches the bullet and shoots it back) Farmer: Son of aaaaa!!!!!!!!!! (He falls to his death by his car) Piccolo: Aww what now? I was on myspace then some freakin high power just pops up! Wait, that was an ad. (Raditz Flies Out of Nowhere and knocks Piccolo on the head) Piccolo: Dammit! That hurts worser than when I faught Charlie Brown! (Goku and Gohan Arrive At Roshi's House) Goku: Sup my partners! Krillin: Sup Goku! Long time no see, and why do you have a child with you? Goku: This is my son man! (In Bulma's Thoughts) I never thought Chi-Chi would be able to do it... Goku: Well she did it! Bulma: What? I wasn't thinking that! Krillin: You were humming it. Bulma: Shut up Krillin! (Krillin Owned: 1) Gohan: Hello adults. Bulma: Wow he is very nice. Like father like son. Krillin: Yes. (Raditz Flies In and Hits Goku in the Head) Goku: OWWWWW!!!!! Raditz: I know you have amnesia because some weird black and white fat animal told me. (Flashback) Po: He destroyed my forest when he was a baby until he had the head incident. (Flashback End) Raditz: I like that animal. Goku: Wha? Krillin: Let's talk about this with a nice cup of.... (Tail Slaps Krillin) (Owned Count: 2) Goku: OWNED! Raditz: SWEET CHIN MUSIC! Goku: Wha? (Goku is Kicked) Raditz: Oh yeah I forgot, wanna join the saiyans in universal ruling? Goku: Uhhh..no. (Raditz Quickly Grabs Gohan And Flies Away) Goku: Dammit...Krillin! Krillin: I was...never mind. (Krillin Owned Count: 3) Piccolo: I saw that dude with your kid. Let's go get him. He stole my twinkie when I wasn't looking... Goku: O....kay..... (Both Fly Away) (Both Take Off Weights) Goku: I love the wind flowing through my balls.. Piccolo: It's really the draft... Goku: Did I really have to know that? Piccolo: Let's just fight AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goku: SRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Raditz: Man you sound like birds! But..SWEET CHIN MUSIC! (Kicks Both) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Raditz is Pounced in the Heart By Someone) Awww man I'm dead (He falls) Goku: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Piccolo: Wait you hated him.... Goku: Oh. YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ztidar: RRAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! (He pounces on Goku and crushes his ribs) Goku: Why ribs? Why always the ribs? Piccolo: I'm gonna finish this dude with..wait... (Gohan Breaks Out) Category:Page added by BlazeFireXXXX Category:Story invented by BlazeFireXXXX Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If